


The First Quirkless Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Endeavour’s A+ parenting, F/F, F/M, Fuck Endeavour, How Do I Tag, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midorya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki are best friends, Protective 1-A, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Midoriya Izuku never gotten One for All? What if the Midoriyas had to move and ended up moving next to our favorite home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta, A.K.A, Eraserhead? Read to find out!





	The First Quirkless Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! If you like this story, please leave kudos and comments! ^ - ^
> 
> Btw this chapter is going to be in 3rd person view! Plus Katsuki might be a little ooc in this.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ever since he was little, Izuku had always wanted to be a hero. To help and save people with a smile, to always save the day. Even when the quirk doctor told him he was quirkless, even when his best friend, Kacchan, told him he was a Deku; a useless and quirkless loser; and even when he and his mom had to move from his childhood home because his parents divorced. He still held onto that dream.

When Izuku and his mom were finishing packing up the Bakugous, including Katsuki, came over to say goodbye. “Boys, why don’t you head over to Izuku’s room?” said Inko. The two boys nodded and slowly headed up the stairs to Izuku’s room. Once they got there, it was quiet and awkward for a few minutes before Katsuki, surprisingly, bursts out crying. “Kacchan! What’s wrong!?!” asks a panicked Izuku. 

“I was such an asshole to you, and now you’re moving! Of fucking course I’m crying!” replies a hysterical Katsuki. “Kacchan, sure you were a jerk, but... I forgive you!!” It was that moment when Katsuki decided right then and there, that he would protect his best friend. 

“Besides Kacchan, the drive to my new house isn’t that far away so we can visit on the weekends!” said Izuku. *sniff* “Ok you damn nerd”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that’s it! If you like what I did so far, then I should be able to update every Monday! 
> 
> Bye for now!❤️


End file.
